The Third Wish
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: Nineteen years later, he still looked the same handsome prince who lived in a lamp. This time, she'll definitely have her last wish. RoLu. Sequel to Three Wishes.


**Okay, I've decided to write the sequel as fast as possible to Three Wishes. **

**I'm very happy for the support and love you guys gave to Three Wishes. **

**I hope I'll lived up to your expectation and not let you down with this sequel. ^^**

**All mistakes are mine. This fic is un-beta'd. **Anyone who wants to be my beta?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**The Third Wish**

-0-

The park was unusually quiet for a Friday night. The benches were mostly empty and only one or two people passed by.

Lucy leaned her head back against the tree trunk she was sitting on. It was the same tree she sat on almost nineteen years ago when she met _him. _At that time her immature five year old self still hadn't grasped the concept of love. She merely brushed what she felt that day as mere fascination – like the feelings she get whenever a new toy is presented before her.

She sat under _that_ tree every single day until the sun had settled but to no avail.

He never showed up.

For the first few days, Lucy thought that maybe he was just preoccupied with settling in the village – that maybe he was only playing with other kids their age. This was how she got by every single day – by deluding herself into thinking that he was just busy, and would probably show up soon.

As days became weeks, and weeks turned to months, Lucy finally realized that what she felt was nothing near fascination.

It was affection bordering on love.

Yes, it might be silly to fall in love when you're five years old but when the feelings stayed past beyond ten years, then you're sure.

It might really be love.

She continued her routine to sit and wait until she moved out of her father's house to discover her purpose in life. Some years later, the forest area was turned into a park. She was glad the authorities decided to keep the Sakura Tree in place.

Lucy heaved a sigh as she gazed up at the night sky and be entertained by the dances of the stars. This had been her comfort zone – to gaze up above knowing that he'll be watching the same sky as hers.

"I knew it was you all along."

Lucy turned her head on the side as she looked at the man standing before her.

"What?"

She examined him with her eyes; glancing up and down as she stared at the well-toned body hiding under the black t-shirt he wore. His face was simply beyond eye level with her position.

He noticed her staring intently at his chest so he cleared his throat a little loudly to snap her out of her thoughts. True enough, Lucy immediately averted her eyes towards his face.

And as she looked at his perfect nose and lips, she wondered why is it that his features where familiar to her.

It was when her chocolate orbs stared directly into his dark crimson eyes – the same eyes she dreamed of for years – that she realized who he was.

"Rogue." Her voice sounded little as she tried to suppress the flow of tears trying to leak out.

Lucy saw him moved closer and sat beside her. She frowned at the distance he placed between them – clearly disappointed with the way he acted.

"You might be wondering how I knew it was you." Rogue chuckled slightly as he directed his gaze towards her once more. "You're blonde hair and personality stands out too much." He lifted a hand to ruffle his dark tresses a bit. "I guess I was lucky to see you again."

Her eyes were starting to water. She could feel the floods coming out now but she stopped herself from doing so. Yes he is Rogue, and yes she loves him, but the fact that he is related with her enemies halted every feeling of relief, longing, and happiness at the sight of him.

"You never came back after that day." She wanted to ask him _why _but her reply came out as a statement rather than a question.

Rogue seemed to be deep in thought before speaking. "My parents died the following day because of an accident so I never had the chance to come back. I decided to wander off on my own in my grief."

Lucy was trying to see past his serene face; to see some hurt and anguish but she found none.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He gave her a smile in return and Lucy felt her heart almost stopped at his smile.

"Don't be. The hope of hearing your third wish kept me going. I couldn't just die and not fulfil your third wish." What he wanted to say was _the hope to see your smiling face_ but he decided against it. The situation is different now. They were on different boats battling head on to reach the same destination

His feelings would come later.

"I see."

To say she was happy was an understatement. Her heart filled with joy as she repeated what he said inside her head. She thought he forgot about those three wishes but he remembered it clearly – even though she knew a lot of things had changed ever since then.

Satisfied that he was able to talk to her again, Rogue stood up and took a few steps to reach Lucy. He then bent down and kissed her cheek – this time, his lips lingered longer on her than their first contact.

Lucy felt her blush creeping up. She felt nostalgic with his kiss, bringing her back to the time when they first met.

She felt contented and silently wished they would be like this forever. As she finally leaned in to his kiss, she felt his hand tucked something in her ear. Her fingers tried reaching up to touch what it was but Rogue's hand stopped her.

"Next time," He then smirked ever so slightly – _God, he looked perfect_. "I'll kiss you properly on the lips."

Lucy willed herself to form something in her mind – anything to reply back that wasn't along the lines of _why not kiss me now_ and _how I love to feel your lips on mine_.

As Rogue stood up and were a few steps away from her, Lucy finally got the courage to tell him the words she carried in her heart for nineteen long years.

"I have my third wish."

He looked back at her and regarded her silently to continue.

"Rogue, be mine."

It was now or never. To Lucy, a chance like this might never happen again. They can be enemies again tomorrow but tonight, she wanted them to be simply Lucy and Rogue – the little princess and her genie.

Rogue looked away from her and smiled silently to himself before walking away completely.

As Lucy looked at Rogue's retreating back the second time, her hands gently fondled the flower he placed in her ear.

Her heart brimmed with hope.

_Gardenia - Secret Love._

* * *

Okaaaaaay, so I had a hard time writing this sequel. I didn't know whether I want it to be canon-verse or totally AU that's why this fic is a little vague.

Should I write another sequel? If so, please do tell me if you guys want it canon-verse or AU (I don't want to be some spoiler for those who doesn't read the manga up to date.)

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


End file.
